Mangle and Sparky!
by fuzzysealions
Summary: Sparky is a Blue and white foxy with golden eyes and her is Focus unknown brother. Read the story to learn more.


Foxy was getting ready for a performance as he cleaned Pirated cove. The curtains opened and Foxy started to perform. When the curtains closed Mangle came in. She was wearing blush and lipstick that was faint and she was blushing. She was wearing a nice skirt and her fur was newly dyed. Her fur war nicely groomed and she looked beautiful and she smelled like strawberries. Foxy was a wreck. He smelled like rotting fish. His fur was missing blotches in some places and it also was super grey and dirty. He didn't deserve Mangle. He knew it.

"Hi Foxy!" she said joyfully while she was making a cute face.

"Mangle I'm about to start the show again. Can we talk like at.. Ummm... Night when there are like hours to talk to each other and not like five minuets?" Foxy asked quickly, " Ok fine at the ten minute break ok? "

"Ok!" Mangle said and walked away. She was happy to finally ask out Foxy. She had been waiting forever to do so.

"She will be mine... Wahahaha..." Said (Mysterious voice) as Mangle walked by. Her ears went back as her nose twitched she was about to leave. Just then She gained confidence, cleared her throat and said confidently.

" Show yourself... " Mangle said fiercely as she stood her ground and growled

"Ok, if you want..." A handsome blue and white foxy appeared and his eyes were golden and her reflection glowed in them, "Now, how do I look?"

" Whoa... I think you look great... " Mangle said breathlessly she was blushing more than how much she did near Foxy. Did she like this mysterious Fox more than Foxy?! Totally! She couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"I'm Spark nice to meet you Mangle..." Spark said while realizing mangle was blushing like it was 280°F in the room even though it was winter.

" How do you know my name? " Mangle asked while taking a step back, "When did you get in this building?" She now looked scared and she even stopped blushing.

" Before Freddy... " Spark said as Mangle sighed in relief And her blushing came back.

"And you've been here alone?" Mangle asked sadly as her crystal-pink eyes got watery.

" No, i've had you... To watch. " Spark said while holding his arm awkwardly, "I can see the security cameras..."

"You've been watching me?" Mangle asked, blushing more because of the dumb stuff like kissing Bonnie to make Foxy jealous and that kind of Stuff.

"Will you go out with me? I mean I know you like Foxy but..." Spark said

" You're the only one who's had feelings for me , or of my knowledge that is, so yeah I will go out with you!" Mangle said while blushing more.

" Really? " Spark asked. He grabbed Mangle and pulled her into the shadows. He opened a weird door and they went inside. "Like it?" He asked as she stared at the beautiful room with the security cameras He was talking about earlier. He was watching the whole pizzeria.

"Beautiful, but I want you to show yourself to everyone... I mean you know want everyone else is like..." Mangle said looking down

" Ok, fine you are right I'll do it." Spark said and went out the door and put his arm around Mangles shoulder as Foxy passed them.

"He- Who is that?" Foxy asked staring at his brother. He knew who it was but he was acting dumb.

" Sparky... " Mangle said as Sparky bowed.

"And what did you want to ask me?" Foxy asked holding his arm as he looked at Mangle.

" Do you think he's hot? " Mangle asked and tried not to laugh.

"Mangle!" Foxy yelled while his face turned red with anger, "I like you!"

" Well Sparky has been here before Freddy! " Mangle said happily trying to tell foxy that he had liked her better.

"So have I! He's my brother!" Foxy yelled angrily forgetting to play dumb.

"I thought you didn't know him!" Mangle yelled, "Your a liar too!"

" Chill, she's mine not yours, get it straight. " Spark said holding out his hands, "I mean if you did like her you would have asked her out by now."

" Fine! Have fun! " Foxy yelled and left angrily.

Mangle reached over and grabbed Spark and kissed him on the cheek. Spark blushed and smiled as well. He loved Mangle and was so happy now. He kissed her on the lips and she was shocked. She laughed as they looked at foxy, the sad, lonely and messy fox. Now that Mangle thought, Foxy was weird and disgusting and messy. And he only liked her when he was jealous. Spark liked her for who she was. Not like foxy who liked her for her looks.

"Foxy is Pathetic..." Mangle said

" I know... I was The better brother! " Spark said

"What did you use to perform in?"

" Sparks and lights. " Spark said looking down at Mangle, "It was closed because it caused some kids to become partially blind because of the lights. They threw me out but I snuck back in. You replaced me..."

" I'm so sorry.. " Mangle said

"Now look i have a girlfriend... I mean wife..." He took out a ring box, got in a knee, and asked her, "Will you marry me?"

"YES, YES I WILL!" Mangle cheered as she kissed him.

Two years later...

"Spark I'm pregnant!" Mangle said cheerfully

" Oh my god, I'm a dad?! " Spark asked as he started to cry with joy.

The end of the first book.

Thank you and please give ratings,

If I get enough i will make a number two.

I do not own Fnaf and I am not one of the creators.

If you want to you can post suggestions for the next story and I might add them in the next one or one after that.

Please report to me if I made grammar, spelling or any kind of mistake in the story. I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
